


Christmas With the Pack

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anachronistic, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Sparda had friends once upon a time, mostly OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: "It's an excuse to get away from the rest of the idiots in the legion," Sparda clarified.Quin snorted at that as he removed the fluffy antlers headband. "No. The excuse was that this was supposed to be an overdue expedition to the human realm. Instead we're celebrating a human holiday revolving around a flashing tree."
Relationships: Sparda (Devil May Cry) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Christmas With the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to tag this properly because it's so OC-centric lol. It's a setting where Sparda had a few close friends/pack before his rebellion. This is a one-shot fluffy Christmas fic that should technically be set two thousand years before the games, and Christmas wouldn’t be a thing- certainly not a modern Christmas, but whatever.

Quin sat on a plush carpet rug in front of the fireplace, glaring into the flames as the gentle chime of bells and the scrape of chairs against the tiled floor grated on his nerves. He sensed a presence sneaking up behind him and remained still as he felt something around the top of his head. 

"You look cute in these fluffy antlers," Carina giggled in his ear.

He tipped his head back and glared at her gleeful expression, heedless of the others working and making a ruckus in the dining area nearby.

"Are you going to help or just sulk?" Sparda asked while he and Meris were arranging a centerpiece that consisted of holly and glowing demonic red flowers in place of poinsettias. Quin expected it to burst into flames any time soon.

He remained petulantly silent, brooding at the fireplace again. It was a stupid idea coming to the human world for such a stupid reason and holing up in this stupid cabin in the cold. Meris had come up with the idea, and then for some reason Carina and Sparda agreed. Of course since the majority was already decided, Mauvent followed along with it as well. And so Quin was left the odd one out, watching and helping reluctantly to set up a large Christmas tree that they had accidentally burned twice already. 

"What's the point of this?" Quin grumbled, feeling restless from not hunting in nearly two weeks.

"It's about celebrating family and showing appreciation," Meris said with a sweet smile, though she was giving Quin a stern gaze. Despite being the gentlest and most fragile demon, she often had the final say in the pack. 

"It's an excuse to get away from the rest of the idiots in the legion," Sparda clarified.

Quin snorted at that as he removed the fluffy antlers headband. "No. The excuse was that this was supposed to be an overdue expedition to the human realm. Instead we're celebrating a human holiday revolving around a flashing tree."

"Aw, getting cabin fever already?" Carina cooed, still snuggled against his side.

"Maybe."

"We'll go hunting when Mauvent comes back with more firewood, okay, baby?"

"Hunting for what? There's nothing for miles."

Carina smirked mischievously. "We could visit the demon realm again real quick. I heard Berial might be in the area."

A smile broke across Quin’s sour expression. "Are you suggesting we take a piece from his den? Poor Mauvent will have gathered firewood for no reason."

"I was thinking of using him as an ornament, actually. The firewood will still see use," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

Quin shared a smile with her and called out to Sparda. "You interested?"

Sparda shook his head as he set out some silverware. "If we all run off, Mauvent and Meris will have too much on their hands. And it sounds too crowded for a hunt anyway."

Quin rolled his eyes. Of course Sparda wouldn't participate in a fight that wasn’t strictly “fair”. He wanted to point out that Berial would likely have his own small army, but even that wouldn't be enough of a challenge to pique Sparda's interest. Normally, Quin would love a challenge as well, but more than anything at the moment he just needed bloodshed. 

He stretched out across the rug like a cat, letting Carina play with his hair as they waited for Mauvent to return. Meris prepared dinner in the kitchen, sprinkling some spices over cuts of red meat while Sparda helped and chatted with her. Quin's eyes narrowed as he noted how Sparda and his sister had been rather close lately. Before he could analyze it much further, he picked up on demonic energy around the perimeter of their cabin. Ever in tune, Carina paused in braiding his hair and gave him a questioning look.

"Something up?"

"Maybe," Quin said as he sat up and focused on the peripheral of his senses. It didn't seem like anything really threatening, but he was more than happy for any fight. He got to his feet and stretched his arms over his head. "Care to join me, dear?"

"I'd be delighted," Carina grinned and asked the two in the kitchen, "Can you two hold down the fort?"

"We'll be fine," Meris said. "Be careful." She said out of habit though it was hardly ever a necessary warning.

Quin and Carina stepped out into the wintry landscape that was trees, bushes, and forest floor buried in a seamless thick blanket of snow. Pure white sparkled under what little light peaked through the dark dense clouds in the sky. As they walked deeper into the forest, frigid gales howled and whipped up icy crystals all around them, obscuring their vision. Even so, Quin picked up on Mauvent's scent which was in the same direction as the demons he had sensed. Sure enough, they eventually crossed paths with him.

"Quin!" he exclaimed in a stuttering voice. He carried an armful of firewood and was shivering. "I think there are other demons-"

"We know," Carina interjected. "We were just going to take care of them, if you wanted to join."

"I- er- I should probably get back first..." he stammered.

"Suit yourself," Quin said with a wave, not stopping in his stride as he passed the nervous demon. Carina followed, a spring in her step, into the swirling blizzard. Even though the cold bit his skin, Quin’s blood quickened at the prospect of a fight. He smelled Frosts Demons in the air. Only a handful, but better than nothing.

The wind grew increasingly frigid as they drew closer and closer to their prey until suddenly, ice spikes pierced through the fog and shot by them. They sidestepped the attacks easily as a dozen Frosts came into view.

“The one with less kills gets a punishment?” Carina suggested.

“Such negativity. Why not a reward for the winner?” Quin replied.

“Why not both?” She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Quin laughed and drew his sword, cutting through the nearest demon in one smooth motion. Following through with the stroke, he spilled demon blood across the snow like paint on a canvas. The other Frosts shrieked as they attacked. Quin dodged their strikes and sliced through one after another, deliberately measuring his steps and directed the spilled blood. From the corner of his eye, he caught the flashes of Carina’s spear and heard her hum a little tune to herself as she fought. It made him smile.

Though more Frosts appeared, they cleared them out quickly without breaking a sweat. They secured a couple of Frosts’ spikes with magic so that they didn’t fade away like the rest of the bodies, and waited a few minutes to see if any more demons would appear. But to their disappointment, there were none. 

Quin stepped carefully around the blood splatters in the snow that were shaped like tree branches full of plum blossoms. He glanced at Carina with a self satisfied grin.

“What a showoff,” she chided with a sneer.

“I thought you might like it.”

“It’s lovely, sweetie. Now help me carry these.”

With armfuls of Frost spikes, they made their way back to the cabin. There were lanterns lining a stone pathway to the front door. Small demon flowers glowed from underneath snow topped hedges. Gold light filtered out of the windows and made the pure unblemished snow outside shimmer. A lovely wreath with ribbons and tiny bells hung on the front door. As they walked up the wooden steps onto the porch, Quin glanced over at Carina and admired the way the snowflakes clung to her braided chestnut-brown hair like small jewels. As she reached for the door, Quin caught her hand gently.

She looked up at him curiously and the glow of the lanterns danced across her dark eyes like a galaxy of stars. He leaned closer and kissed her, feeling the rush of blood underneath both of their skins. Though they weren’t mated yet, they still felt each other intrinsically through soul, body, and mind. Their trance was abruptly cut short as the door swung open to reveal Sparda, blinking at them and slowly smirking. 

“What are you grinning about?” Quin asked with a frown.

“I recall you being rather crabby earlier,” Sparda replied.

“Shut up,” Quin said lamely as he thrust the ice spikes into Sparda’s arms and followed a giggling Carina into the cabin. 

String lights hung all around the walls along with glowing bits of crystalized red and green demon blood. The bannisters and furniture were wrapped in ribbons and garlands. From the kitchen, the aroma of roast meats and fruit pies drifted into the halls.

Meris was putting the finishing touches to an elaborate chocolate pudding while Mauvent was sipping a steaming mug of hot cocoa. He glanced up as Quin and Carina entered the kitchen, and greeted them with his usual crooked smile. “How was the hunt?”

“Boring,” Quin sighed dramatically.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Meris announced as she rinsed off her hands at the sink.

“Thanks, Mer,” Carina said cheerfully as she plucked a few grapes from the fruit basket. “At least we got some ice that we can add to the tree.”

“Any competition?” Mauvent asked with a chuckle.

“Oh yeah. I forgot. I won, right?” Quin said.

“I’m pretty sure I did,” Carina replied, eyes narrowing as she chewed on a grape.

“I killed ten. You had eight?”

“I had eleven. You lopped off some of their heads when I had already killed them.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Hey, what were you going to do with the ice?” Sparda asked as he appeared and leaned on the door frame.

“We can make something out of them,” Quin suggested.

They settled on making a few quick carvings, shaping them into orbs, small icicles, and stars. Half way through, dinner was ready and they all sat together at the table, eating, drinking, talking, laughing. The food was delicious. They had roasted fowl that were tender and juicy, flavorful pork chops, steaming mashed potatoes, and creamy pastas. Dessert consisted of pies, pudding, and a beautifully cut fruit platter. Human food was unusual for them, but always an enjoyable experience.

After dinner, they finished decorating the tree by hanging up the ice ornaments. Quin and Meris added a few more small glowing magic baubles for the finishing touch. Then they all sat around the fireplace, forgoing the chairs and sofas for blankets and pillows on the ground, and they admired the lovely Christmas tree that they had put together.

Quin sprawled out on the rug again, head in Carina’s lap. Next to them was Sparda, then Meris, and finally Mauvent sitting closest to the tree. They were chatting about whether or not they should bother with gifts and the whole wrapping and unwrapping ceremony. Quin had drifted into a comfortable silence, listening and watching them talk and laugh. 

He purred lowly whenever Carina rubbed soothing circles along the base of his neck. The warmth of the fireplace enveloped him like a blanket, lulling him into a light doze. He could also feel the warmth of his pack members all around him. It wasn’t as exciting as going on an exhilarating, dangerous hunt, but this was quite nice as well. Being alive and knowing that his friends were with him in that moment and that they were safe together. He supposed celebrating Christmas wasn’t such a stupid idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy last line? XD I wrote this like a year ago, and I still wanted to edit and share it even though I think my writing has changed/improved. Eh. Anyway, thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!


End file.
